Journey EX
by DigiConjurer
Summary: Once more, the boy and his knife-throwing buneary set out on an adventure. Hopefully, they make it farther this time...
1. It begins again

I don't own pokemon.

* * *

Journey

Chapter 1

It begins again

Aaron opened his eyes.

After waiting so long, today was his magical day. He would finally be able to go on an adventure like all the other kids. The teenager envied them, having had to sit idle long after they had their adventures.

"Nothing will stop me now." he whispered and cracked a smile, more than ready to take on the world today.

Aaron quickly got out of his bed and made his way over to his dresser. There, he pulled out a plain blue t-shirt and a pair of khakis shorts. If nothing else, his outfit would go well with his unremarkable blue eyes and brown hair. Like his hair and eyes, his room was just as unremarkable, with four white walls and a plain dark blue carpet. A TV sat in the back right corner with a Wii hooked up. While it couldn't play the newest games, it played the games he had at the moment, which was good enough for him. His bed sat by the back wall, with the covers not made and a slightly upscaled pachirisu plush.

"I can't forget about you, Sparks." he whispered and picked the plush up. "You're the closest thing I have to a friend in this god forsaken town."

With that, he made his way towards the door, making sure to grab his backpack and slipped it on.

After that, he exited the room and charged down the stairs, pretty much ready to skip breakfast and head out into the world for the first time.

"Don't you want a little breakfast?" His mom inquired, stopping him right in his tracks.

"I'm good, mom." Aaron answered as he casually walked over to his mom, only for his stomach to growl. "Fine. A little breakfast."

He made his way over to the dining table, setting Sparks down in the process. His mom came over with two plates of eggs and bacon.

"Are you ready for this, Aaron?" his mom inquired, watching the soon to be trainer gobble up the meal.

"I think so, mom." Aaron whispered as he headed over to the dishwasher and placed his dish inside. Afterwards, he scooped Sparks up and headed towards the door. "Well, I'm heading off.

Outside, a dull blue bike awaited him. It was in pretty good condition, judging from the few minor scrapes on the bike's paint and a couple of dents on the frame. It also had a large enough basket to hold Sparks.

He got on and cruised past the assorted structures that littered Toku Village. It was one of those nice small towns, just a few houses strewn about with the occasional miniature set of the various regions in the world. Which, made them the premier place for filmmakers and collectors of miniature figurines. You know, for games like Dungeons and Dragons or Warhammer 40K.

Of course, it had the obligatory pokemon lab and a pokemon professor to boot. Though, counting her as one would be stretching such a title. The last time he had checked, having sexual relations with a Serperior did not have that much of a scientific value. But what did he know? He was just some autistic adult that everyone thought was dumb and useless. After today, the boy hoped to proved them wrong.

"Hopefully, she still has a pokemon." Aaron thought as he splashed through a mud puddle on the grassy path. He pedalled as fast he could, trying to get to his destination in a quick and orderly fashion. Or would have, due to a stray lightning bolt striking his bike and launching him up into the air and into the mud puddle he had just rode through.

"Oh my." A voice remarked as he forced himself to look up. Some girl with a yellow mouse on her left shoulder was laughing at him. She was probably nine, maybe ten years old at most. She dressed in a simple yellow sundress with a matching pair of boots. Her brown hair had been cut short, possibly to compliment her green eyes.

"What's so funny?" Aaron accused as he watched the girl grab hold of Sparks, proceeding to parade with the plush. "Give him back?"

"Oh, you want this little baby thing?" the girl remarked as Aaron got up and slammed his right hand into her stomach. "Mommy says… Too fucking bad!"

She then proceeded to rip Sparks's head off and handed the rest to her pokemon, watching it tear the rest of the plushie apart.

"How dare you." Aaron whispered and charged towards the girl, only to receive a second shock. "That was my only friend and you just treated him like crap. At the very least, you could at least pay for a new plush."

The girl seemed to laugh even harder, deciding that throwing what little remained up in the air was a wonderful idea.

"You wish, baby." the girl shouted and ran off, possibly heading towards Route 1. At the very least, she could have given her name. Not that it really mattered in Aaron's book.

"Ow." he whispered and got up, quickly getting to work scooping up what little remained of Sparks into the basket of his bike. "I'll show her."

With that, he headed off towards the pokemon lab. It was a small unimposing building with the exterior of a japanese pagoda.

"No time like the present."

He set his bike down and headed over to the door, giving it a slight knock and watched it slide open.

Inside, the room was slightly bigger, but not by much. Small patches of pokemon eggs littered the floor, with newborn snivy running all about. A concrete floor held it all down, covered in straw. The walls were bare, possibly to prevent any possible property damage to the place.

"Oh. You're Aaron, right?" a voice called out and the soon to be trainer reluctantly headed inside. "I don't think we've meet before. I'm Professor Sakura."

Aaron took a deep breath, searching all about for the pokemon professor. Eventually, his gaze focused on the far right corner of the room, where a woman in a silver kimono was cuddling up with a large serperior. She looked quite pale, contrasting with her greenish brown hair and silver eyes.

"Come closer, darling" the professor greeted and watched her visitor cautiously approach. "While normally I would have three for you to choose from, I just have one. I hope that the pokemon I do have on hand meets your 'expectations'."

Aaron took a deep breath and closed his eyes. A few seconds later, he opened them back up and took a second breath. At this point, he really didn't care. He just wanted to get his first pokemon and be on his merry way. Though, something told him that wouldn't quite be the case.

His gaze scanned the room once more, eventually focusing in on a table with a single pokeball. Both objects looked like they had seen some abuse, with the table having a pair of hand-shaped indents while the ball looked like it was about to fall apart. At the same time though, a strange feeling of nostalgia seemed to fill him.

"There should be three balls." Aaron remarked as he sat down at the table. "The ones on the left and right would be empty but the third…"

He took a deep breath, hoping that whatever sudden 'memory' that had come to him wasn't going to come true. So, the trainer gave the ball a slight poke…

Only for a small brown rabbit to pop out. It stood on its two small cream colored feet with a large amount of cream colored fur covering the creature's brown stomach. The pokemon's small brown arms waved around as a pair of large brown orbs stared towards him with a sense of nostalgia. Finishing off the creature's appearance, was a pair of long brown ears covered with a ball of yellow fur at the top.

"I guessing you remember me, bud?" the trainer whispered, watching his partner pull a knife out. It was the kind you used in the kitchen, with a black plastic handle and a simple metal blade. "I'll take that as a yes."

Carefully, the trainer slipped the pokeball into his pocket and looked behind the table, finding the usual 3000 dollars, six pokeballs and a pokedex. It was the usual box-shape, having been strangely painted white with a smoky grey finish.

Of course, Aaron decided to use the device on his first pokemon, even though he already knew what would theoretically happen.

 _Scanning…_

 **Buneary**

 **Ability: Cute Charm**

 **Normal, Female**

 **.**

 **Dexter: In many totally unbiased studies, Buneary have been shown to help issues for special ed kids.**

 **Aaron: Thanks?**

 **Buneary: Bune?**

Aaron looked up from the pokedex and took a deep breath.

"Let's go." Aaron whispered and slipped the device into the pocket with the ball, motioning for his partner to follow. "Thank you, Professor Sakura."

Professor Sakura did not answer, instead choosing to snuggle with her serperior. She watched as the boy and his rabbit made their way to the door, giving a short wave when they got there.

"Good luck." she whispered and sighed, only to close her eyes afterwards. "May the gods and I be on your side for once."

Outside, Aaron was currently holding his pokemon and attempting to get her into the basket.

"Come on, it won't be that bad." he whispered and took a deep breath. "If you won't get in by yourself, I'll put you in there."

Buneary did not answer, choosing to stare off into space. Aaron decided to copy his pokemon, barely making out a figure.

"Hey!" he called out and watched the person fade away. Afterwards, he picked his buneary up and placed her in the basket. But just as Aaron did that, Buneary sunk her knife into his hand.

"Bunear." the pokemon answered and watched her master pulled the knife out of his hand and threw it into his basket. Afterwards, he got onto his bike and started to pedal towards Route 1. Whatever could possibly await them didn't matter, for they were take it head on...

* * *

Notes:

Sometimes, you have to tear it all down to move forward.


	2. Two steps forward

I don't own pokemon.

* * *

Chapter 2

Two Steps Forward

Route 1 wasn't anything special.

It was by all accounts, a simple path with some trees thrown in for good measure. Barely anything actually lived there, save for a couple flocks of pidove. Even then, they couldn't be caught, due to their use as 'actors' in many live action features.

"Wonderful." Aaron remarked and took a deep breath. "I'm eight years too late."  
His buneary didn't add anything to the conversation, possibly trying to decide whether or not she would attempt to escape from the bike basket. The ripped-up stuffing sucked as a cushion, but was better than having to ride in just the bare basket.

"How are you doing, bud?" Aaron whispered, quickly finding the knife pointed towards him. "I'll take that as 'good'."

Buneary still did not answer. Instead, she chose to continue taking the scenery in along with freak out a bunch of the pidove.

"Bune, bune!" the rabbit pokemon announced and threw her knife up into the air, somehow managing to catch the weapon. Of course, that freaked Aaron out and sent the two and their bike into a small pond. "Bune…"

"Did you have to do that?" Aaron remarked and stood up, pulling his bike out in the process. "I realize you're trying to be a full-on yandere and all, but can you cut it out a tiny bit?"  
He took a deep breath and sighed, only for an idea to come to him.

"You could really use a name." the trainer suggested as the two go back on the path.

"Ary?" Buneary inquired, actually curious what sort of 'title' that master could give her.

"How about Heart?"

Aaron watched his partner perk up, following it up with a smile himself.

"Char zard? Char ar…"

The duo turned around, finding a large white 'dragon' creature towering over them. A blackish purple kimono hugged its body, with some sort of floral arrangement decorated on it. A pair of kimono sandals covered its feet, complimenting the black wig on its head.

 _Scanning…_

 **Charizard**

 **Ability: Blaze**

 **Fire/Flying, Female**

 **.**

 **Dexter: It is common knowledge that charizard's eat spe-**

Before the analyzer entry could be completed, Aaron threw it into the pond. Afterwards, he grabbed it back and redid the scanning process.

 _Scanning…_

 **Charizard**

 **Ability: Blaze**

 **Fire/Flying, Female**

 **.**

 **Dexrette: Charizard are super dooper scary beasts that no girl should ever have to face or even have for some reason.**

 **Aaron: So it's stuck on cute little girl. Better special ed hating guy.**

 **Heart: Bune, Bune...**

 **Charizard: …**

 _Scan Complete._

"I'm not really sure if that's any better…" Aaron whispered and turned his attention to the charizard in front of them. "Hey, I don't mean you any tro-"

But before the trainer could finish his sentence, a claw slammed into his face as the world slowly went dark…

…

Aaron opened his eyes.

Gone was the general forest scene of Route 1, getting replaced with an endless void that came with weird floating landmasses. If you squint, you could make out a guy with spiky blue hair riding on a stuffed ponyta along with the secret to world peace and a box of plastic spoons. Truly a shame that these things couldn't be cherished by a normal human being.

"You're awake." a voice announced, only to be followed up by the landing of a large serpentine creature. "I am Giratina, ruler of the Distortion World."

Aaron gave the pokemon a confused look, possibly wondering what the fuck was even going on. Afterwards, he examined the enviroment that he found himself in.

"Oh right, here's someone who can explain it far better than I could." Giratina added and Professor Sakura appeared. "Virizion, I'll let you do the honors."

"Sure, Gira…" the professor explained and shifted into some green deer gazelle creature. "I guess you probably want some answers to this mess."

"Indeed." Aaron remarked and focused back on Virizion. "Can you at least why I've been brought here?"

"You died." Virizion remarked, getting a confused look in return. She was fairly certain that her answer had presented in such a way that a common idiot such as this could comprehend

"So if I'm dead, is this the afterlife?" the trainer responded, only to let out a painful scream. He then turned around, finding Heart and the charizard from before just standing there. "Uh… hi guys?"

"Bune, bune…" Heart responded as she pulled her knife out of Aaron's back.

"Char…" the charizard added, seeming quite unhappy to be in such a place. Strangely, the pokemon's gaze was focused on Giratina, who was laughing for some reason.

"Isn't the widdle charizard so cute in her kimono and body paint?" The serpent legendary taunted and got a growl from her possible opponent. "Be glad that your race does not fall under Kyruem's or its childr-"

Giratina did not get to finish her sentence, for a claw pierced through the serpent's body and split the legendary in two. Adding insult to injury, was Heart deciding to just stab her knife into the pokemon's head. Heck, even Aaron got splattered with the gushing blood of the creature.

"Do you think you can give me the cliff note version of what is even going on?" the trainer asked, only to watch Virizion to scream and charge at him. For some reason, his last action before reaching was to throw a pokeball towards the charizard.

.

Aaron opened his eyes.

The distortion world was long gone now, with his room having taken the place of it.

"Okay…" he whispered, only for Heart to jump on his bed.

"Master, you're awake!" the buneary shouted and began jumping up and down on her master.

"Heart?" Aaron whispered as he pulled himself up, focusing his gaze out on his window.

Somehow he was back in Toku Village, having been cared back by someone or something. "Wait… Why are you talking English?"

The buneary gave him a confused glance, as if a cat was now dancing on his head.

"What's a cat?" Heart added and looked towards her 'master'. "If I bring you one, will you love me master?"

Aaron gave his pokemon a confused glance and got up out of bed. He then began digging through his pockets, finding a lone pokeball within and flung it against the wall. The two watched as the ball opened up, bringing forth the charizard from before.

"Oh, it's you." the charizard greeted and walked towards her supposed 'trainer'. There was a sense of grace with each step, bringing with a "You can call me Blossom."

"Sounds good, Blossom." Aaron whispered, only to just freeze. "Why are you two speaking english?"

The two pokemon looked towards their trainer and then back at each other, following it up with a scream…

* * *

Notes:

This took far too long to write due to stress and work on other projects.


	3. Third Attempt

I don't own pokemon.

* * *

Chapter 3

Third Attempt

"So let me get this straight." Aaron started and took a deep breath. "I headed out on my journey with Heart, run into you, you kill me, we end up in some place with Giratina and Virizion, we somehow manage to piss them off, I then capture you as we all blackout, then we ended up back in my room?"

"Correct, senpai!" Heart answered and got a cautious glance from Blossom. "What do we do next?"

Aaron didn't respond, choosing instead to fiddle with his pokedex.

 _Scanning…_

 **Buneary**

 **Ability: Klutz**

 **Normal, Female**

 **.**

 **Dexrette: Buneary are some of the cutest creatures a girl should have and cherish deeply. Especially as they try to prove their useless worth to their master/mistress.**

 **Aaron: Well, we know my pokedex works still, somehow.**

 _Scan Complete._

"Let's just get out of here." Blossom remarked and made her way towards the door. Aaron and Heart followed right behind, making sure they gave the geisha charizard some space. Outside, Toku Village looked unchanged. The only real difference was a bunch of people working on what appeared to be the sequel to Goodrazilla. Or maybe it was a team-up movie with the guys from King Slaking. You could never really know these days.

"Just move along, folks." a gaffer announced as the trio just stood there. "Can't you see that we're filming at the moment?"

The trio ignored him and made their way back to Route 1. Like the village, everything seemed to be in about the same state when compared to yesterday. Though, that wasn't really saying much. The only real difference was a sense of tranquility that seemed to put all at ease.

"Blossom, can I ask you something?" Aaron inquired.

"Sure." the charizard geisha responded and chose to keep looking straight ahead.

"Did you see a girl with a pikachu by any chance?" Aaron asked and got a groan. "I'll take that as a 'yes'?"

Blossom gave a nod, only to clear her throat.

"She was a bit of an ungrateful whore." she whispered, only for her head to suddenly glow a bright shade of pink. "Sorry. I mustn't speak so poorly of someone who crossed my path."

Aaron gave her a confused glance, unsure what his partner was talking about.

"So what's up with the get-up?"  
Blossom's gaze shifted to the ground as she took a deep breath.

"I was some 'gift', to be put in use by some cafe." Blossom snarled as tears began to roll down her face. "From birth up until recently I was trained in a such a way that the rest of my species would see as 'weak' and 'pathetic'. I can't even fly or even shoot fire."

Aaron stopped, giving the charizard a pat on the back.

"It's alright." he whispered and watched Blossom turn around. "These sorts of things take time. You probably are capable of doing things that most charizards could only dream about."

"Thanks." Blossom answered as Aaron picked up Heart.

"So, what's your story?" the trainer continued and made a quick glance down at Heart.

They headed onwards as the buneary cleared her throat, eager to tell her story.

"Well, we met in a past life…" Heart finally answered as the outskirts of what appeared Back Lot came into view. "Does that count?"

Aaron rolled his eyes and took a deep breath. On one hand, he didn't doubt she was lying, considering the weird deja vu he had felt the day before. Yet, there had to be more to it than that.

"That's it?" he inquired, only to watch the buneary let out a chuckle.

"What do you think?" Heart joked and took a deep breath. "In all seriousness, my parents kind of conned Mew out of something."  
Both Blossom and Aaron's gazes focused in on her, quite confused by what Heart had just said.

"As in what exactly?"

Heart gave a shrug.

"All they ever told me was that it was big and dangerous, dangerous enough to be big and dangerous." Heart answered.

"You're a normal buneary that for some reason has an unhealthy fascination with me." Aaron responded and took a deep breath. "That, and I'm fairly certain that Mew would smite you from whatever throne she sits in if that were true."

They exited Route 1 in silence, taking the town in. Back Lot mostly consisted of backdrops and prop buildings, making it hard to find the one actual Pokemon Center out of them all.

Thankfully, it didn't take the trio that long.

"Uh… how do you plan to get me in?" Blossom remarked as they stood before the door.

"Since your wings are under your kimono, you can come in sideway." Aaron remarked and watched the charizard take a deep breath.

"Right." Blossom answered as they made their way inside.

The center was what one expected. A large room with a back area for a nurse and her chansey to treat the various pokemon that came through it's doors. The only real defining feature was the walls, which had been painted to look

"Uh… do you think you can check my pokemon?" Aaron inquired and got no the nurse. "Hey, do you think you can help me here?"

"Why?" the nurse snarled while her Chansey gave them a stink eye.

"Because you're the nurse on duty?" Aaron answered.

"Then go find my assistant then."

The trio took a deep breath and reexamined the room. Maybe they hoped that their target would stand out, making it easy for them to find her. But considering all that had happened in the previous day, that was looking like a longshot.

"Wonderful." Blossom mumbled and watched Heart sink her knife into Aaron's hand, only for the trainer to pull it out and bandage himself up. "Uh… Are you going to be alright?"

All she got was a shrug, which the charizard interpreted as 'alright'. Even if her trainer wasn't, she suspected he would be shouting about it. That was what usually happened when her laughter owner got hurt. Usually she would block it all out, continuing with her duties. But occasionally, she would at least make an effort to make sure they were okay. When her original owners weren't looking of course.

Having had no luck with this nurse, they made their way through the various other pokemon centers as day slowly turned too night.

"I'm fairly certain that woman was making stuff up." Heart whispered as Aaron sighed, only to find a couple thousand bolts surging through his body.

He turned around, finding a familiar girl and her pikachu. She was dressed in the same sundress as yesterday, which looked no less better or worse in the grand scheme of things. Her pikachu was a similar story, with his major accomplishment was deciding to be silent was the best option.

"Uh… Hi?" Aaron greeted and watched a smile form on his rival's face. "At the very least, could you tell me your name?"

The girl let out a laugh as her smile grew.

"Vicor." the girl answered. "Remember that name, big baby. Especially when I crush you.

Both of Aaron's pokemon rolled their eyes, not all wanting to be a part of this at all.

"Don't you have something better to do?" Blossom inquired as Vicor's gaze focused on her.

"How cute. The scary dragon is protecting the big baby." their opponent announced as her pikachu began to charge up with electricity.

"Die, fuckers!" it announced and attempted to let forth a bolt of lightning. Or would've, if Blossom hadn't sent the mouse flying.

"That was low kick, right?" the charizard inquired and got a shrug from Aaron. "Yeah, let's call it that."

Thankfully, Vicor didn't understand pokemon and chose instead to pull out another pokeball.

"It's you time now," she whispered and flung the pokeball out, only for a large white horse to appear. "Arceus."

Almost on cue, a sword was flung towards it.

"Begone." a voice called out and the trio turned around, finding a very much alive Professor Sakura. "Oh, it's you."

"We could say the same about you." Heart answered as Sakura switched forms. "Sorry about yesterday."

Aaron and Blossom echoed their companions apology, only to get a snicker from Virizion.

"No hard feelings. It happens." she remarked and took a deep breath.

* * *

Notes:

Been a while. But here it is.


End file.
